It has been reported in recent years that a ligand of GPR40, which is one of the G Protein-Coupled Receptors (GPCR), is fatty acid and GPR40 in pancreatic β cell is deeply involved in insulin secretion action (Nature, 2003, vol. 422, pages 173-176). Thus, a GPR40 agonist promotes insulin secretion, a GPR40 antagonist inhibits insulin secretion, and the agonist and the antagonist are useful as an agent for the prophylaxis or treatment of type 2 diabetes, obesity, impaired glucose tolerance, insulin resistance, neurodegenerative diseases (Alzheimer's disease) and the like (WO02/057783).
There are many compounds reported to be useful as agents for the prophylaxis or treatment of diabetes.
For example, WO03/072102 discloses that a PPAR transcription modulator represented by the formula:
whereinR3, R4: H and the like; R9, R10: H, (C1-C4)alkyl, halo, (C1-C4)alkoxy and the like; Q: CH2; W: (CH2)rN(R20)(CH2)k (r, k: 0; R20: H, C1-C3 alkyl etc.) and the like; X: CmH2m (m: 0, 1, 2) and the like; A: carboxyl, carboxamide and the like; Y, Z: N, S, O; R5: (C1-C6)alkyl and the like; R6: (C1-C4)alkyl and the like; R7, R8: (C1-C6)alkyl and the like; T1: N, O,is useful as an agent for the prophylaxis or treatment of syndrome X, type 2 diabetes and the like.
WO02/026732 discloses that a PPAR transcription modulator represented by the formula:
whereinR3, R4: H and the like; R30, R40: H; R9: C1-C3 alkyl; R10: H, C1-C5 alkyl; Q: O, CH2; W: N(R21) (R21: C1-C2 alkyl); X: C, CH2C, CCH2; A: carboxyl, carboxamide; Y, Z: N, S, O; R5: (C1-C6)alkyl and the like: R6: (C1-C4)alkyl and the like; R7, R8: (C1-C4)alkyl and the like; T1: N, CH,is useful as an agent for the prophylaxis or treatment of syndrome X, type 2 diabetes and the like.
US2002/0002203 discloses that a compound represented by the formula:
is useful for diabetes, arteriosclerosis, Alzheimer's disease, rheumatism-like arthritis.
However, it has not been disclosed at all that these known therapeutic drugs for diabetes have a GPR40 receptor function modulating action, and there is no report on a compound having a GPR40 receptor function modulating action (compound useful as a GPR40 agonist or GPR40 antagonist). Under the circumstances, development of a compound having a GPR40 receptor function modulating action has been desired.